


Like frosting on a cupcake

by Devisama



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Baked Goods, Chriping as flirting, Domestic Fluff, M/M, No one was prepared, Pre-Relationship, bitty - Freeform, especially, heavenly cupcakes, jackknewlast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5739256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devisama/pseuds/Devisama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another one of Bitty's baking experiments with interesting results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like frosting on a cupcake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [benjji2795](https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjji2795/gifts).



> So I was inspired by this post: http://benjji2795.tumblr.com/post/137442743124/i-tried-baking-something-other-than-my-usual
> 
> (why are you actually Bitty I swear??)
> 
> and I quickly fic'd :3 Hope you all like it!

Bitty steps back to admire his work and checks the cupcakes over for any finishing touches.

“That looks just about right," he muses to himself. He smiles and licks a bit of frosting off from his thumb. 

“Bittle. Oh, that’s new.”

“GOOD LORD, JACK LAURENT ZIMMERMANN!” A startled Bitty turns around and lightly hits Jack square on his chest. “How is it that you can walk around so silently?? I swear!”

The edge of Jacks mouth twitches into a smile. “Well, you’re usually in your own little world in the kitchen, Bittle. Beyoncé could have released another album and you wouldn’t know it.”

Bitty looks up at Jack, slightly shocked. “OH no you did not Mr. Zimmermann! I WAS going to let you have first taste at these, but if you’re gonna be like that…” He smiles and playfully moves the rack further away from Jack.

Jack huffs out a laugh and apologizes. “I'd be honored to try one. It is my cheat day.”

“Oh well, I am blessed after all!” Bitty chirps as he hands one over. “It’s something new, so I hope I don’t disappoint.” 

It’s already hard to look away from Jack's face, but Bitty needs to know how well he did by judging people's immediate facial reactions to his baking. It was the best way to get an honest answer really. What he wasn’t expecting, however, was the obscene and pornographic moan coming from Jack as he took a large bite of his cupcake.

“Oh wow, Bitty,” Jack mumbles out. “These are really good.” He turns and looks at Bitty, his thumb moving towards his mouth, ready to lick the frosting. “Great job.” 

Bitty isn’t sure what his own face is doing, but he knows he needs to leave. RIGHT NOW.

“OH THAT’S GREAT! Thank you, Jack!! OH GOODNESS!!! I have to *incoherent babbling* bathroom!” and he rushes upstairs, flushed. 

Jacks watches him leave in confusion, not sure what just happened. He then looks around carefully and does something he’s never done before. If anyone would have walked in at that moment, it would be a lifetime of chriping.

 

He takes another cupcake.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited from the tumblr post! Beta'd by 221btls <3 Thanks for catching all those hidden commas! lol  
> any mistakes found are all my own. :3  
> My first fic for the fandom @_@


End file.
